


我的女友是偶像 02

by Kuroneko_43



Category: Kuroneko_43
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroneko_43/pseuds/Kuroneko_43





	我的女友是偶像 02

丁辉人第一次见到文星伊是在好友安慧真在A市开的一家酒吧里，她穿着贴身的正装斜靠坐在沙发，时不时侧过身子和身旁的女生讲话，这看着挺亲密的两人到了丁辉人眼中不知怎么就透着一股疏离的劲儿，丁辉人颇有兴致地看着文星伊和身旁女生的一举一动，文星伊那具被正装包裹的身体散发出禁欲的信号，和酒吧里萦绕着的蠢蠢欲动意外贴合，这让丁辉人觉得很对她的胃口。丁辉人拿起酒杯抿了一口酒，伸出舌头舔掉嘴角的残留，她看得入神，干脆转过吧台椅光明正大地看着对面。  
酒吧内清一色的女生，温软的，香艳的，不需要解释明眼人就能看出这到底是什么地方。  
“怎么，看上她了？”安慧真看着眼前这位相处已长达十年的好友，好友的这点小心思在她面前一向藏不住。丁辉人不置可否，只拿起手中的酒杯，酒吧内灯光粼粼，她转动着酒杯，观察透过玻璃折射出来的对面那人。文星伊搂着身旁女生的手慢慢用力，女生看上去似乎比她更要主动，半个身子几乎快要贴近文星伊的怀里，一切都水到渠成，文星伊正准备向今晚的猎物下手，但突然间，她像是有察觉地望向了吧台那侧，正巧对上丁辉人那张笑意吟吟的脸。文星伊的目光直直地盯着她数几秒，丁辉人没有避开目光反而大胆地迎了上去，心想盯人不是我最擅长的事？你要怎样的表情我都有。  
酒窝看上去非常可爱，但可爱这个词怎么看也和她的表现不沾边，这是文星伊真正见到丁辉人后对她的第一印象，凭着她良好的记忆力，她认为眼前这个女孩子在哪儿见过。文星伊放开怀里的女孩，站起身正了正已经被人扯歪的领带，慢慢走向丁辉人。  
“丁辉人，你可得小心哦，这位可不是什么好惹的人”安慧真说着关心的话语，语气里是满满的“我要看好戏”，“我说，你好歹也是个公众人物，怎么着在我这种场合都得注意点。”  
丁辉人拿起酒杯无谓地咽下最后一口酒，转身靠在吧台把杯子放在上面，“你少来唬我，这家酒吧来的都是什么人，我清楚得很，都是一个圈子的，该讲的规矩还要我教她们不成？”  
安慧真无奈地摇摇头，她的这位好友十分聪明，想看她吃瘪可不是件容易的事。“再说了，我不是还有你吗？”丁辉人话锋一转，抬眼望着安慧真，一双水汪汪的如同小狗的眼睛映入她的眼帘。安慧真忍不住别过脸去，尽管已经相处了十年，她还是十分吃丁辉人这套，光冲着这张脸就帮她收拾了不少女人的烂摊子，事后她都感到十分后悔为什么要来趟这趟浑水“你可别再找我，我还想安安稳稳地过日子。”  
丁辉人不在意地耸耸肩，拿起吧台上的酒杯摇晃着里面剩余的冰块，不意外地，她感到身后那人的气息越来越近。身后有人俯下身子伸手绕过丁辉人的肩拿走她手里的酒杯，“需要我请你喝一杯么？”文星伊拿着酒杯侧身靠在吧台，有些居高临下地看着坐在吧台椅上的丁辉人。  
丁辉人笑了笑，把挡脸的长发拨到耳后，“好啊，慧真啊，给我一瓶科罗娜加柠檬就好”文星伊听见后嘴角有些僵硬，“怎么，辉人小姐看不起我？”  
丁辉人歪着头，一脸无辜，“原来你认识我。”  
“娱乐版的常驻，怎么会不认识。”文星伊见对方只是了然地点点头，一副无所谓的态度，心里突然涌现一股莫名的怒气，但她的教养告诉她要克制，不能和眼前这个看似纯良无害的小姑娘一般见识，“辉人小姐还没回答我的问题。”  
“你身上的香水味太廉价了”冷不丁地，她来了这么一句，“我不喜欢，闻了头晕。”丁辉人的话让文星伊愣了一下，她抬手闻了闻，她一向不爱浓香，但刚刚坐在沙发上时沾染了不少。  
“那你要怎么办呢？”文星伊有些好奇，莫不是直接喊自己走开？  
丁辉人没回答，一手托着脸，另一只手指尖在吧台轻轻敲击着，看上去像是在思考什么。文星伊对她接下来要做什么愈发地好奇。没多久她离开椅子站了起来，她走近文星伊，两人靠得极近，文星伊不由得向后退了一步。  
“别害怕”，她抬头，嘴角有一丝笑意，“我又不会吃了你。”  
丁辉人的手直接伸进了文星伊的外套口袋，在确认里面没有物件后干脆地把文星伊的外套脱了下来，只剩下里面一件衬衣，这可谓是文星伊活了二十几年来头一回被人当众扒衣服，她作为当事人一点都没反应过来。丁辉人将脱下来的外套胡乱叠成一团，直接扔向了对面墙角的垃圾桶，分明是价格不菲的外套此刻只能可怜地软趴趴地躺在墙角。  
文星伊深吸一口气，“你胆子倒挺大。”  
周围本就是在看热闹的人早已按捺不住地起哄：  
“小辉人，何必这么性急，有什么话进房好好说嘛……”  
“辉人讨厌什么香水啊，姐姐下次也不买了。”  
“文总，你该不会和小姑娘生气吧”  
丁辉人挑挑眉无视周围一群人的起哄，“想必文总也不会因为一件外套为难我。”说完返身拿起好友早为她开好的科罗娜，抬头喝了一口，习惯性地舔了舔嘴角。  
“你认识我？”  
“商务版的常驻，怎么会不认识。”丁辉人回敬她。  
对面的女生早已经不住丁辉人与文星伊之间的一来一往，她直接走过去挽住了文星伊，语气有些可怜和急躁，“星伊，我们什么时候回去？”  
丁辉人皱着眉头用手背抵住鼻子，佯装出一副快要晕倒的样子，随后将手里剩余的科罗娜一饮而尽。  
“你什么意思？”这位女生显然被丁辉人的行为激怒。  
“啊，原来是陈小姐”丁辉人故意作出惊讶的模样，她缓缓开口，“听说陈小姐最近在试镜张导的新戏呢，剧本张导已经给我看过大概了，我也挺有兴趣的。”言下之意已经非常明显了。  
“你……”陈小姐被气得不轻，她转头向文星伊求救，“星伊，我……”文星伊挣脱开她的手，坐在丁辉人旁边的椅子上，只露出一副要看戏的表情，仿佛这件事情和她无关。“丁辉人是吧，你给我等着。”这位陈小姐咬牙切齿地扔下一句狠话，转身离开。  
“文总，你这个护花使者做的可不太到位。”丁辉人摇摇头，嘴里说着埋怨的话，脸上却是好笑的神情。  
“原来看女人吵架这么有意思”文星伊甚至觉得有些意犹未尽，她还想看看这位看上去纯良无害的小姑娘会怎样露出她锋利的爪牙。  
“您倒是觉得有意思了，只可怜我又和一个同行结下梁子了……”丁辉人向她卖乖。  
“辉人小姐，你赶走了我今晚的床伴，你要怎么办？”低低的声音在耳边传开。  
“可别问我怎么办了，刚刚问我要怎么办，你对我的做法分明是不满意。”丁辉人侧过脸向后躲了躲，有些没好气，“要怎么办还是您自己看着办吧。”  
文星伊带着审视性的目光从头到脚打量了丁辉人，眼前这个小姑娘虽然牙尖嘴利了点性格像只小野猫，长相倒是比那位陈小姐更符合她的胃口，想起她习惯性舔嘴角不安分的小舌头，心里突然涌现出一股强烈的想要治治她的感觉。  
丁辉人对文星伊的审视毫不在意，这种目光她已经经历了上千万次，而被审视，不过是她工作中的日常而已。文星伊直言不讳，“我认为，你是一个更好的选择。”  
丁辉人轻笑，“那我是不是还得谢谢您的赏识？”  
“那倒不必”文星伊凑近她，低低的嗓音让人心底酥痒发麻，“你只需要告诉我，愿意，或是不愿意。”  
丁辉人一手放在吧台，身体略微向前倾，胸前露出一片浅浅的阴影，她微微抬眼望着文星伊，眼底不经意流转的妩媚恰合时宜，“我愿意……”绵软的嗓音吐露出几个字，“帮你解决你的发情期。”


End file.
